1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engaging apparatus and an electronic equipment utilizing the same, and more particularly, to a hidden engaging apparatus and an electronic equipment utilizing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, a lot of electronic equipment (such as a notebook computer) has advantages of lightweight, compact size, and portability. Electronic equipment with novel appearance and functions is constantly developed, so the electronic equipment is getting popular and is welcomed by many consumers.
The opening and closing of the cover of common electronic equipment all depend on a spring lock device. As implied by the name, when the cover of the electronic equipment is closed by a user, an elastic force generated by the spring of the spring lock device assists to engage an engaging member (such as a tenon) together with a retaining member (such as a groove) to form a locked engagement.
However, the grooves and tenons of common electronic equipment are mostly exposed out of the exterior of the electronic equipment and make the whole electronic equipment less appealing in looks. Accordingly, one scope of the invention is to provide an engaging apparatus and electronic equipment utilizing the same to solve the above-mentioned problems.